Favor
by neko-chan0423
Summary: kiku le pide un favor a arthur para hablar con cierto griego/ geripan/ sigo siendo mala con los summarys


Favor

_Hetalia no me pertenece_

**Pareja**: Heracles x kiku

**Advertencia**: probablemente mi ortografía

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

esta historia se presenta en una escuela, llamada "gakuen w", el cual en este momento estaba en hora de receso, nuestro protagonista es un japonés el cual se encontraba escondido en unos de los arbustos que rodeaba el patio trasero de dicha escuela, mirando a un griego durmiendo tranquilamente recargado en el único árbol grande de ese patio, este chico escondido de nombre kiku honda tenía un muy notario sonrojo, se encontraba ahí con ganas de querer hablarle, pero no podía, ¿Por qué no podía?, claro está que los nervios se apoderaron tanto de su cuerpo que ni bien podía mover los labios.

-¡vamos kiku háblale, tu puedes!-se dio animo mentalmente saliendo con torpeza.

Dio solo cinco pasos cuando mero llegaron otros chicos gritando el nombre de su amado, como todo ninja de su país dio un gran salto escondiéndose otra vez en los arbustos, viendo como se iba el griego con el grupito.

-otra vez no pude-susurro colocándose en cuatro en el pasto decepcionado de sí mismo.

Estaba pensando en pedir un favor a alguien, tal vez a algunos de sus amigos que iban en el mismo grupo que el griego, ese estadounidense, no probamente lo empeoraría y Heracles, el nombre del griego, pensaría que es igual de inmaduro eh infantil que el menor, no tenía nada en contra de esas dos personalidades del americano, o tal vez ese francés pero este era tan pervertido que de paso intentaría hacerle algo, o ese ingles después de todo era el presidente del consejo estudiantil y un caballero, aunque se la pasaba peleando eh insultando a Francis, pero era elegante y maduro, al terminar las clases entro a la habitación del consejo estudiantil.

-¿arthur-san puedo pasar?- pregunto golpeando levemente la puerta con una vos igual de tímida.

-si-se escucho la voz del ingles mientras abría la puerta -hola kiku ¿pasa algo?-pregunto una vez que el chico entro.

-arthur-san por favor le pido que me haga un favor-pidió juntando sus manos en forma de rezo

-¿un favor?-repitió con una mirada sorprendida y curiosa.

Minutos después en el que kiku le cuenta toda la historia desde su enamoramiento y los intentos fallidos de querer hablarle.

-así que estas enamorado de Heracles…-concluyo sentado en el sofá adentro de la habitación.

-si-asintió imper sonrojado.

-…pero te dan tantos nervios hablarle que terminar fallando en cada intento-continuo dejando la taza de té, que ni idea de donde lo consiguió.

-así es- asintió nuevamente con una aura depresiva.

-y quieres que te haga un favor-finalizo mirándolo.

-por favor, se lo pido arthur-san-pidió volviendo a su aura normal.

-bien, te ayudare-acepto con una sonrisa-primero tenemos que presentarlos-adquirió levantándose.

-gracias arthur-san, bien me despido-se despidió con una sonrisa parándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Al día siguiente arthur y kiku se encontraban buscando al griego en el comedor de la escuela.

-no está aquí-comento arthur mirando alrededor cuando ya estaban todos sentados.

-debe de estar en el patio trasero-titubeo el japonés.

-bien, vamos haya-dijo el oji-verde empezando a caminar.

Después de salir del gran edificio, (N/A: la verdad no sé cómo es gakuen hetalia, así que solo invente uno) se dirigieron hacia el patio trasero, en donde vieron al chico acostado cerca del árbol del día anterior.

-ahí esta-exclamo el anglosajón con una sonrisa –bien, vamos-tomándole de la mano y dirigiéndose hasta el chico acostado.

-eh?-mascullo nervioso, siendo jalado por el ingles.

-hola-saludo el oji-verde una vez cerca del chico.

-uhm-profirió un poco soñoliento abriendo los ojos –hola-devolvió el saludo, sentándose en el pasto.

-bien Heracles, un amigo mío quiere conocerte-aclarando su garganta al principio.

-b-buenos días Heracles, me llamo kiku honda-se presento nervioso y sonrojado.

-hola kiku-bostezando –yo me llamo Heracles- se presento igualmente.

-OYE ARTHUR, QUE CREES ENCONTRE ALGO INCREIBLE-grito emocionado alfred tomando de la mano al mencionado y llevándoselo a fuerzas fuera del lugar.

Mientras que kiku se quedaba en shock viendo como el estadounidense se llevaba al ingles.

-puedes sentarte-se escucho la vos del griego haciéndolo reaccionar.

-g-gracias-agradeció sentándose un poco lejas del chico.

-sabes, me gustan los lugares tranquilos, son buenos para dormir bien-comenzó a hablar el griego con una voz apagada y un leve sonrojo.

-t-tiene razón-confirmo kiku un poco nervioso.

-y dime kiku, ¿Qué te gusta a ti?-pregunto volteándose para mirarlo.

-…-se quedo callado cabizbajo.

-¿kiku?-volvió a preguntar.

-Heracles-susurro aun cabizbajo y mas que sonrojado.

-eh-profirió confundido.

-me gusta Heracles-dijo un poco más alto aun cabizbajo.

-eh? , ¡Ah! Mmm etto-expreso nervioso y un poco sonrojado sin saber que decir.

-con permiso-dijo parándose y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-Kiku esper…-mascullo el ojiverde parándose y empezar a seguir al pelinegro.

Mientras tanto el japonés corría, ¿A dónde? No lo sabía, solo corría, donde sea que le llevaran sus pies, sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lagrimas, cabizbajo para que no las vieran quien sea que estuviera ahí, sin ni siquiera saber que el griego lo seguía.

-kiku espera-dijo tomando su brazo por detrás deteniéndolo.

-Heracles-san por favor suélteme-pidió tratando de zafarse.

-no, kiku -mascullo ignorando las quejas del chico.

- ¡¿Heracles-san por que hace esto?! ¡Si me va a rechazar hágalo ahora!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no kiku, no te voy a rechazar-exclamo mirándolo serio.

-eh?-expreso confundido.

-yo también te amo, desde hace mucho, siempre te eh visto-confeso Heracles con un leve sonrojo.

-en serio-mascullo con un carmesí en sus mejillas

-en serio-repitió tomando las mejillas del ojinegro juntando sus labios el cual correspondió.

Al despegar sus labios se dedicaron una sonrisa, para dar inicio a una nueva relación.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Jeje raro, como siempre, gomen~ estoy empezando a creer que mis fics siempre serán raros, pero trato de que sean cuanto mucho entretenidos n_n

Adiochito ^0^/

Se me cuidan~ XD

Los quiero y espero que sigan leyendo mis fics 0w0

Wow cuantas caras hago ¬w¬


End file.
